Dool Pundar
Dool Pundar was a male Neimoidian who served as captain in the Trade Federation fleet. During the preparations for the Invasion of Naboo, he abandoned the Federation and turned to a life of piracy. During the Clone Wars, Pundar pledged his support to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His alliance with Count Dooku required him to raid droid brain shipments sent by Noggox the Hutt to the Galactic Republic, while also employing Kuvuta Pindi to capture orphans for slavery operations. These led to him clashing with Breakout Squad and his subsequent capture by Jedi Knight Nuru Kungurama. Biography Trade Federation career Before turning to piracy, the Neimoidian male Dool Pundar was captain of the Profit, a Lucrehulk-class battleship in the Trade Federation fleet. As the fleet began the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, he and a few allies aboard his ship sent out a distress call, altered course and hid within a nebula far from the control of his superiors. Making use of battle droids he had reprogrammed, Pundar and his supporters gathered those of the crew still loyal to the Trade Federation and forced them into an airlock, ejecting them into space. Armed with his own force of several small support craft and battle droids, Pundar set himself up as an independent pirate lord. After the conclusion of the Naboo blockade, Trade Federation forces were unable to locate Pundar's "lost" ship. They discovered his treachery several months later, after he orchestrated several fast and lucrative raids on well-traveled hyperspace lanes, netting him more ships, crew and supplies. His forces included over one hundred Variable Geometry Self-Propelled battle droid Mk1s and several YT-1300 light freighters. Pundar eluded capture by fleets sent by both the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation, as well as numerous bounty hunters. The Clone Wars In 21 BBY, he captured a freighter belonging to Noggox the Huttnear Shipwrights' Trace. Pundar spared the crew, allowing them to eject in an escape pod. The pirate lord became an associated himself with the Confederate Head of State Dooku during the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. Later, Pundar and his ship, at the Count's behest, ambushed Noggox's last freighter, which was carrying droid brains, at Fondor. Pundar launched twelve of his Vulture-class droid starfighters to attack. The freighter, piloted by the young Jedi Nuru Kungurama was deliberately crashed onboard the pirate ship to allow Kungurama to capture Pundar. The Neimoidian captain ordered his crew to abandon the ship, and he himself took a cruiser to Foless. The Profit was impounded by the Fondor Shipyards personnel. On Foless, he set down outside of the spaceport to avoid detection. He planned on rendezvousing with his associate Kuvuta Pindi, who had stolen orphaned children to use as slaves. Kungurama and his ally Gizz had agreed to take Pindi, posing as the orphans' blind handler, to Foless, but the Jedi grew suspicious and chased after Pindi. He crashed into her airbus, which was piloted by Pundar, forcing it to crash. Pundar was then taken captive by Breakout Squad while Pindi was killed. Appearances The Clone Wars: Strange Allies (First appearance) Sources "Dool Pundar: Pirate Lord" on Wizards.com (original article link, backup link) (first mentioned) Category:Trade Federation members Category:Neimoidians Category:Pirates Category:Slavers Category:Crime lords Category:Males